Wicked Game - part one
by Prue
Summary: Sequel to "A Thousand Stars".


Wicked Game

By Prue

Part 1 – Wonderful

**About this story** – This story is the sequel to [A thousand stars][1], so if you haven't read it yet, this one probably won't make any sense to you. Just to fill you in, this an Uber Xena/Ares story which takes place in the city of Carrington, New Jersey. The main characters are Isabel (Xena's descendant), Ashley (Gabrielle's descendant) and Michael (Ares' descendant), who are three 17 year-olds at their local high school.   
**Disclaimer** – Xena, Ares and Gabrielle are all the property of Renaissance Pictures or whoever, and no infringement is intended. This is fanfiction is purely non-profit; I am not making any money from this whatsoever.   
I do not own the rights to:   
Xena, Ares, Gabrielle or any other character mentioned.   
The songs I use at the beginning of each chapter.   
I do own the rights to:   
Prue Weller High (a fictional high school named after moi).   
**Sex/Violence/Subtext** - No, no, and NO WAY WHATSOEVER!   
**Feedback** – All praise, constructive criticism and death threats can be sent to [prue@xenafan.com][2]

CHARACTERS:   
Isabel - Xena   
Ashley - Gabrielle   
Michael - Ares   
Sean - Joxer   
Ethan - Hercules   
Skye - Ephiny   
Jolie - Callisto   
Troy - Toris   
Lucas – Lyceus   
Michael's dad - Zeus   
Michael's mom - Hera

_"Can't ever keep from falling apart_   
_At the seams_   
_Can I believe you're taking my heart_   
_to pieces?_   
_..Who do you need_   
_Who do you love,_   
_When you come undone."_   
- "Come undone", Duran Duran   


"She's always been a great inspiration to me." Ashley Wilson said, glancing up from her palm cards. "She has given me the courage to pursue my dreams, and the confidence to stand up to those who hurt me. We have been together every Thursday night since 8th grade, and never has she let me down. That is why I would like to deliver my report today on my hero – Xena, Warrior Princess."   
Her best friend, Isabel Carter, groaned. "Please don't tell me this is actually your English report."   
"It is." Ashley said defensively. "Mr. Harvey said to deliver a speech on the person we considered to be our hero. And my hero is Xena."   
"I think he meant a real person, Ash." Isabel said dryly, pulling her long raven hair back from her shoulders. The two girls had gathered in Isabel's bedroom that day after school to help each other with their English reports, which were due the next week. While Isabel had almost finished a 10-minute presentation on Helen Keller, Ashley had only just started hers, after changing topics on several different occasions.   
"Well, I-" Ashley began, but was cut off by the sound of Isabel's phone ringing.   
"Hello?" Isabel asked, picking up the receiver.   
"Hi gorgeous." A husky voice on the other end whispered.   
"Michael?" she asked, grinning. Ashley rolled her eyes. After weeks of trying to deny their feelings, Michael and Isabel had started going out together, and seemed to make a terrific couple.   
"Who else?" he replied. "Are you busy tonight?"   
"Well, Ashley wanted to-" she replied, then stopped short. "No, I'm not. Why?"   
"My dad is out of town, again, and mom's at some meeting at school." he said, bitterness evident in his voice. "Do you want to go out?"   
"Sure." Isabel said, sounding concerned. "Do you want me to pick you up?"   
"It's better than walking." he joked. "Mom's borrowed my car."   
"I'll see you at seven then." Isabel said, smiling. "I love you."   
"I love you more." he replied, and hung up, while Ashley made gagging motions at Isabel's back.   
"I saw that, Ash." Isabel said wryly, putting down the receiver.   
"How-" she stammered, then grinned. "Of course. You have many skills."

* * * * * *

Pushing the intercom in Michael's driveway later that evening, Isabel wondered what could be going on with his parents. Something was wrong, that was for sure. Mr Bowman-Flavell had hardly been at home for the past month; constantly being called away on so-called business trips in New York. She wondered if that could be the source of their problems. Suddenly, the intercom was answered and interrupted her thoughts.   
"What's the password?" Michael asked.   
Isabel grinned. "Michael, you are by far the most handsome, witty, and intelligent man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."   
"Well, you left out charming," Michael replied, jokingly. "But you were close enough." The door opened and she continued to drive through. Parking outside their four-car garage, she got out of the car and was greeted Michael, who instantly pulled her into a passionate embrace.   
"You look amazing." he breathed, running his fingers through her silky dark hair. It was true, dressed in a short, light blue dress to match her baby blue eyes, and her raven hair loose down her back, she did look beautiful.   
"Hey, you don't look too bad yourself." she grinned, taking in his tight blue jeans and black short-sleeved shirt which showed off his tanned, well-muscled arms, which were still wrapped around her.   
"Come on," he said, finally releasing his grip on her. "Let's go."   
"Where to?" she asked.   
"Let me drive." he replied. "I'll show you."

* * * * * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked, as Michael pulled her car to a stop.   
"Wait a minute." he said, opening up the car door, and walking around to her side of the car.   
"Take my hand." he said softly, and she obeyed. Pulling her to her feet, he guided her to the front of the car.   
"Now you can open them."   
As her eyes flickered open, she took in by far the most breathtaking view in all of Carrington. From their mountaintop position, they could see the twinkling lights of the entire city.   
"How did we get up here?" she breathed. "I thought this part was closed off."   
"It is, to the public." Michael replied. "But my parents own that house back there," he gestured, pointing to the small property behind them. "Only myself and a few others know the road up here."   
"Well it's beautiful." Isabel sighed. "This would have to be the most breathtaking sight in all of Carrington."   
"Not quite." Michael smiled. "She's standing right beside me."   
Isabel smiled and leaned against his shoulder. He was so sweet, she knew she was lucky to have found someone like him.   
"What, no modest comeback?" Michael asked, pretending to be shocked.   
"I didn't want to discourage you." she joked.   
"Good choice." he grinned and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

* * * * * *

As she let herself in late that night, Isabel wasn't surprised to see her sophomore brother Lucas sitting on the couch watching a football game. With milk and cereal dribbling off his chin, and his pale blue eyes glued to the TV screen, she had to laugh.   
"Oh, it's you." he said, pretending to be disappointed.   
"Who did you think it was?" she asked, locking the door behind her. "The stripper you just hired?"   
"Aw, how did you know?" he joked. "How was your date?"   
"Terrific." she replied. Although she was two years his senior, she was very close to her younger brother, and rarely had any secrets from him. "I had a great time."   
"Cool." he said, looking back at the TV screen. "Ashley called about an hour ago, she wanted to recite her English report to you."   
"Just great." she muttered. "Should I call her back?"   
"I wouldn't worry about it." Lucas replied. "I listened to it instead."   
Isabel breathed in a sigh of relief. "Thanks Luke, you're the best."   
"I know." he said, flexing his biceps. "You may bow."   
"Whatever." she grinned, giving him a light slap over the head. "G'night Lucas."   
"Night Iz." he replied, turning back to the TV screen.   
As she stumbled up the stairs towards her room, she suddenly realized she was exhausted. Fumbling around in the darkness, she ran a hairbrush through her raven tresses, and slipped on her pajamas. As she lay back in bed, she wondered what Michael was doing, and how he was. He had seemed somewhat distracted towards the end of their date, and she wondered if it was something to do with his parents. Drifting off to sleep, she sincerely hoped that he was okay.

* * * * * *

"Mom?" Michael said quietly, as he came in late that night. "Are you still up?"   
"We're in the study." Came the reply, and he was surprised when he saw that not only his mother, but his father also was seated on the couch in the study.   
"What's up?" he asked. "I didn't know you'd be home so soon, Dad."   
"Son, pull over a chair." his father ordered, and motioned for him to sit near them. "Your mother and I have something we need to discuss with you."   
The colour drained from Michael's face; he was sure he knew where this was going.   
"Michael," his mother said softly. "This is not going to be easy to tell you…"   
Then don't say it, he said silently. He didn't need this, not now, not while his life was finally coming together.   
"You see…" his mother continued, trailing off.   
"Michael…"   
"You have a brother." his father finished.   
"What?!" Michael exclaimed, jumping up from his chair. "A brother?"   
"Well, a half-brother, to be exact." his mother extended. "The son of your father and another woman." She said it calmly, but he caught her send his father a dirty look.   
"I…I…" he stammered. "How old is he?"   
"The same age as you." his father replied. "His name is Ethan."   
"I still don't understand." said Michael. He couldn't help it; he was still in shock. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"   
"He wasn't going to tell you at all." his mother said, glaring at his father. "But we couldn't exactly delay it. He's coming to visit us next Friday."   
"You're joking!" Michael exploded. "First you tell me I have a brother and I'm supposed to just accept that, but now you tell me he's coming to visit us in less than a week? Smooth move, Dad."   
"I told you he'd be angry, Steven." his mother faced his father.   
"It's you who didn't want to tell him!" his father shot back.   
"You're the one who fooled around with some other woman while I was pregnant!" his mother yelled. His father suddenly went quiet.   
"I think I'll leave you two alone." Michael said softly and turned towards the door.   
"Wait, Michael…" his mother said.   
"I don't CARE!" he hollered, and stormed up the stairs. Could his life get any crummier?

* * * * * *

"Ashley, why is all your stuff in my locker?" Isabel asked irritably, as she pulled open her locker door on Monday at school.   
Ashley shrugged. "I ran out of room?"   
"Well _find_ room." she replied and tossed a red cardigan and several books at her friend. "Have you seen Michael today?"   
"I saw him just an hour ago. Oh, and he wanted me to give you this." She fished around in her pocket for a minute, then pulled out a crumpled piece of notebook paper and handed it to Isabel.   
"Thanks for remembering." Isabel replied sacastically, and opened it up.

Dear Isabel, she read.   
Sorry I never called yesterday; I had a busy day. I really need to talk to you. Can you meet me outside the fountain after 6th?   
Love always, Michael.

"Let's see." Ashley said, peering over her friend's shoulder.   
"Quit it, Ash." Isabel replied, pulling the paper away from Ashley's view.   
"Okay, okay, I can take a hint!" _I'll read it later,_ she added silently.

* * * * * *

Isabel spotted Michael sitting by the fountain right away after their last class.   
"Hiya gorgeous." he greeted her and spun her around in the air.   
"Hey stud." she replied, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "What's up?"   
"More like, what's down." he grumbled.   
"What happened?" she asked.   
"Well my parents aren't getting divorced or anything - yet, if that's what you're wondering."   
"But…" she pressed.   
"There was something they needed to tell me. I…I have a brother."   
"What?!" Isabel exclaimed.   
"My reaction exactly." he replied wryly. "He's the son of my dad and some other woman. He's a couple of months younger than me."   
"Wow." she breathed. "Why did they suddenly tell you now?"   
"Because he arrives on Friday to see us."   
"You're joking!" Isabel exclaimed.   
"Unfortunately not." he replied. "I wanted to ask if you could come with us to the airport. I'll kinda need the moral support." He gave her an abashed grin.   
"Of course." she said softly. "I'm right behind you."   


To be continued in part two,[ "Brotherhood"][3].   


   [1]: http://www.stormloader.com/prue/1000stars/part1.html
   [2]: mailto:prue@xenafan.com
   [3]: http://www.envy.nu/prue/wickedgame/part2.html



End file.
